The increased demand for organic fertilizers in developed countries and the current tendency to its sustainability regarding the industrial wastes management, which minimizes the environmental impacts, are situations considered as relevant. In this context, it is envisaged to provoke a positive environmental impact generating a productive alternative directed to the use of low commercial value algae for the production of a complement for organic fertilization.